


All Bite, No Bark

by Khriskin



Category: Original Work, Original Work: Tales of the Drunken Unicorn
Genre: Gen, Urban Fantasy, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re wolves that would be men. (or: Why I need yet another type of werewolf– Because reasons.)</p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>Tales of the Drunken Unicorn is an Urban/Suburban Fantasy 'verse that is my slightly sarcastic love letter to the ‘superhero teens fight evil while in high school’ genre (re: Buffy, Teen Wolf, etc.) Sam and her unicorn battle Evil on a college campus, for various definitions of battle. And Evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Bite, No Bark

They’re wolves that would be men. Relics of a bargain made when mankind was scattered curiosities, not hordes that blanketed the earth. Now trapped in cyclical charades, werewolves dress up in human suits that fall to dust under the full moon’s light– wolven magic only thrives when their goddess’s attention is elsewhere.

Violent, vicious, pragmatic– their fury bound tightly by Pack laws and Pack lore, they walk among the men they strove to emulate, invisible.

Looking into unnaturally yellow eyes that no one else can see, Sam catches echoes of the dream they still chase when the moon isn’t looking.


End file.
